COBW
Howls of the Night: Black Wolf's Prelude Everything has a season. Our lives, our loves, what we take and what we leave behind. We leave these things, these idols, these slabs of stone and this story as reminders that we existed. They're closer now then they were before. They pursue us like beasts, like things that are needed and necessary to be wiped out. Heathens, they call us. Pagans, they snarl at us. It's alright, however. They do not understand what they face because they fear nature not unite with it. They wish to conquer, not understand the cycle. They are not the hunters, because they don't know what real hunting is. Woe to the hunter that stalks the animal without understanding how the animal lives with a wild heart. During what was the the dark ages of man...there was a group who refused to give up who they were: a follower of the old Druidic religions and cults that had sustained the land. These followers all banded together and called themselves the Canticle of the Black Wolf, standing against the purges that would come. Founding The Canticle of the Black Wolf was founded as an alliance in Fedualism as an answer to the historic religions founded on polytheism and superstition. The alliance was founded with the understanding of shaping the world and the understanding that multiple religions would found with Crusades and Holy Wars. The Canticle is an IC alliance of anyone who wishes to play towns that espouse these beliefs, from the Druids of the age, to a more Arthurean element of wizards to even the small hamlet of superstitious folk that keep a cat to drive bad faeries away. This is founded on the Old Beliefs of the Dark Age, to shape a world not yet conquered, and for them to stand up and be counted. Virtues The Canticle of the Black Wolf's primary guideline to membership is called the Virtues of the Canticle, a guide to what every member should stride for while a member. The Virtues are as follows: The Virtues of the Canticle Every member of the Canticle must understand and know what is in this document and abide by the virtues extolled within. The Christians have their virtues, these are yours. At all times, you ARE the embodiment of these issues: 1) Devotion You are devoted to the ideals of the Canticle, the natural world view of Druidic ways and the ways of the spirits. You are devoted to each other as brothers and sisters of the ways of the Canticle and its leaders. You are devoted as well to the formal allies of the Canticle. Betrayal will result in expulsion and destruction. 2) Leadership You will follow the leaders of the Canticle. The Leadership will be chosen from the membership of the Canticle, except for the Heart, who is leader through life until they resign or no longer fit to serve the canticle. Elections of the Canticle happen every three moons (months) when the alliance is over 15 members; the last two weeks of the third moon (month) are reserved for elections, with the first week being nominations for any member of the Canticle that has served at least one moon. The second week of the last two months is reserved for voting, with the member of the most votes winning the position. The Heart: Ruler of the Canticle, has the final say and veto power on every decision that is made within the Canticle. The Heart is currently the founding member of the Canticle, but in his absence, the chain of command follows: The Feet, The Voice, The Mouth, The Eyes, and The Ears. The Heart can be removed with a 3/5 vote from the other rulers of the Canticle if found unfit to carry out his duties, or he has violated the Virtues, as determined by an investigation of the Eyes. The Heart is not an elected position, he is normally elevated from the other government positions and the Fur, and is assumed to carry out the will of the entire Canticle. The Feet: The Canticle's top warrior, manages the Claws (the warriors of the Canticle), organizing them and their defense. The Feet is elected from the Body of the Canticle. (War) The Voice: The Voice makes announcements, speaks and howls for the Canticle, sending out messages for its members and making announcements both in and out of the alliance when necessary. The Voice is present at treaty negotiations, and handles diplomatic matters. The Voice is elected from the Body of the Canticle. (Foreign Affairs) The Mouth: Contains all that sustains the Canticle, the Mouth organizes bank nations and directs where aid needs to go. The Mouth sustains the alliance, and directs education of the alliance (writing/requesting guides, helping nations grow, etc) The Mouth is elected from the Body of the Canticle. (Finance) The Eyes: Organizes members and decides on any punishment for violation of the Virtues, and prosecutes crimes. Obtains and keeps compliance and is watchful for violations. Watches for folks hiding in the Canticle without registering. The Eyes is elected from the Body of the Canticle. (Internal Affairs) The Ears: Listens for intelligence within and without the Canticle. Reads the boards often so others understand what is happening in the world. Assists both the Voice and the Eyes on the functions of their job. Manages spy/scout operations in war.(Intelligence) The Fur: Made up of any past Hearts still in good standing of the Canticle, the Fur does not have any powers, but serves as assistants and advisors to the current government of the Canticle. Any member of the Fur may be called upon if any government member of the Canticle steps down during their term, or if the current government members all do not wish to be Heart. The members of the Fur can refuse this; in which case, elections must be held within 48 hours. If there are no members of the Fur at the time of a resignation the above is ignored and elections are held. The Body: The general membership of the Canticle. The Body is most important, for without a Body we do not have any of the other parts. There may be body members designated as Teeth (Bank Towns) or Claws (War Towns). The Body is expected to be leaders among membership of alliance, even when not in the leadership of the Canticle. All that wish to be a member of the Body must: 1) PM the Heart or the Eyes in game. 2) Visit the boards of the Canticle at: blackwolfcanticle.proboards85.com (both of these steps need to be done within 72 hours of each other.) 3) Visit the Member signups thread and fill out this application (INCLUDING THE OATH, otherwise membership will not be accepted. The oath can be using the member's own words but must contain reading/adhering to the Virtues while a member, not giving info/secrets out to others outside the alliance w/o permission, and the agreement that the secrets of the alliance remain the secrets of the alliance, even when you leave): Capital Name: Signup Name: Number of Towns: Population: Faction: Why did you join the Canticle? At the bottom, put your own version (or use) of this oath: I, , have read and will embody the Virtues of the Canticle of the Black Wolf while I am a member. I will not give out any of the secrets of the Canticle to anyone who is not a member without permission. I understand that I keep the secrets of the Canticle, even when I leave this alliance. 3) Sacrifice Every member of the Canticle works for the good of the entire Canticle. While disagreement is allowed, you will respect your brothers and sisters and act for their best interests before your own. At times, even unity may need to be sacrificed. While this is the greatest sorrow one could know, the Canticle may be disbanded by an unanimous vote of the entire existing government. 4) Respect Respect those even if they do not respect you, and above all, respect your brothers and sister and leadership in the Canticle. Do not worry; those who insult us will be repaid in their own coin soon enough. Respect those who do not understand our views in ignorance. 5) Challenge/Strength Challenge yourself and the other members to grow stronger in the Canticle. Make sure your leadership has not grown soft. They should be able to explain what they are doing. Just be respectful and know when to stop when it is time. Do not let a challenge overshadow the work of the Canticle. 6) Individuality/Pride We are the Canticle. The spirits have chosen us and marked us all different for a reason. We will do nothing, no pact, no order that will rob the Canticle of who we are, and our members of who they are. We are proud of this at all times, and we are proud of each other. As per our spirits, we do not just talk, we howl or roar! 7) Intelligence/Sense We are smart, clever and forward thinking. Using the fifth virtue, we keep our leadership thus. While emotion is acceptable, and even encouraged, we recognize when it may hamper us, and apologize if it harms others unnecessarily and espically when it harms our brothers and sisters. These are not all inclusive, but cover the things the Canticle holds dear. There may be more or less added as the Heart feels, but there will always be the Virtues. Canticle Important Events *July 12, 2008: Canticle of the Black Wolf (CoBW/BWC) founded with the city of Ghostlin purchasing the External Affairs building. The goal was to represent the old polytheistic religions of the age through IC role playing and camaraderie, including, but not limited to, the Druidic religion of the ancient Celts. This is a launch of the first possible of religious alliances for possible 'crusades'. Ghostlin is the first emperor, or Heart, of the alliance, and the Charter, the Virtues of the Canticle is released. *July 23, 2008: SPQR and CoBW sign the Lupara Accord, the first MDP in Fedualism. This is greeted by the Feudalism game as a whole. *July 31, 2008: CoBW agrees to ingame peace with UCN. CoBW declares war on TGE for game abandonment and lack of respect shown on boards for the community as a whole. This cancels a previous in game peace with TGE. *August 1, 2008: The Canticle has 4 members crossing the first of August. With 11 more members, the first elections for ministers or Parts of the Canticle, would be held. =Treaties MDP with SPQR, In-game Peace with UCN.